


British Beauty

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Chyna and Diana enjoy one another.RP Fic.





	British Beauty

Chyna had winced as Shawn once again attempted to beat down Diana's husband, this time before he could make a move to stomp on the man's knee she had slid into the ring, knocking Shawn clean out the ring and pulling Diana's husband to safety, leaving him with medics. She had re-emerged to Shawn all but spitting on and cussing at Diana. 

"HEY, YOU LITTLE PRICK, HOW ABOUT YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE?"

She had taken him down, yet again, this time stamping down hard on his 'crown jewels' taking the DQ and leaving more than happily, glancing up to Diana and saluting her slightly. She had not been too surprised to find Diana hiding in her rooms after the show, the woman was shivering and Chyna had moved to instantly pull Diana into a tight, but gentle hug. 

"Shhh sweetie, he won't dare risk his ass in here."

She had released her soon after, moving away to give the woman space. Diana mewed and then ran over to Chyna and flung herself into her arms, seeking comfort still. Chyna smiled softly. 

"You are so adorable."

Diana murred and as well as her arms she wrapped one of her legs around Chyna. Chyna smiled, kissing her sweetly. 

"Okay baby girl?"

"I am now."

Chyna purred, kissing her again tenderly. 

"Poor sweet lamb."

Diana murred before saying.

"Fuck me..."

"Are you sure, my dove?"

"Yes, Fuck me, Fuck me Hard."

"Strip for me baby girl."

Diana quickly did as she was asked. 

"Go sit on the bench baby."

Diana again obeyed Chyna's instructions. Chyna smiled, moving to stroke Diana's cheek. 

"Remember our safeword, little one?"

Diana nodded purring softly as she leant into Chyna's touch. 

"Alright baby?"

"Yes."

Diana purred. 

"More?"

"Yes please..."

Chyna murred and moved to cup and caress Diana's breasts, both firmly and just a little lovingly. Diana mewled. 

"You like that baby?"

"Yes, yes, yes."

"More?"

Diana nodded frantically. 

"Say it sweetheart."

"More...I want more!"

Chyna smiled, running a hand slowly down to Diana's clit, teasing it softly. Diana mewled wantonly. 

"More?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes."

Chyna smiled, pushing two fingers deep into Diana before setting a fast but sweet pace. Diana mewled and pressed down onto Chyna's fingers. Chyna slowly upped her pace. 

"Harder."

Diana mewed. Chyna complied instantly. Diana mewled even louder. Chyna sped up. Diana cried out and came apart. Chyna smiled, kissing her softly. 

“Better?”

Diana had nodded, smiling slightly.

“Take me home?”


End file.
